Cosas Fabulosas
by NeSLY
Summary: Sherlock tiene razones, múltiples razones para pensar, que de vez en cuando, solo a veces, John llegó para desacomodar su aburrida, estoica y solitaria vida.
1. Asombroso

**Título:**Cosas Fabulosas.

**Autora:**Nesly

**Pareja: **Sherlock / John

**Rating:**T.

**Extensión:**Serial. [1/10]

**Género:**Romance.

**Resumen:**Sherlock tiene razones, múltiples razones para pensar, que de vez en cuando, solo a veces, John llegó para desacomodar su aburrida, estoica y solitaria vida.

**Advertencias:**Toma en cuenta y hace referencia a varias partes de la serie, más adelante incluso a los capítulos de la segunda temporada.

**Disclaimer:**Absolutamente todos los personajes pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y los respectivos derechos por la adaptación de la BBC.

**Notas de la autora: **Bueno, en verdad, no debería estar sumergiéndome en otro fandom cuando tengo varios de mis fics pendientes. Muchos diría yo. Pero he caído como vil pecadora ante esta pareja que me tiene enloquecida. Me fascinó la serie, y ni que se diga las películas, pero eso es otra cosa. Con respecto a la serie de la BBC amó a los dos, pero sin duda Sherlock me robó el corazón.

Esta idea nació de la nada, como la mayoría de mis fanfics, viendo ciertas partes que se pasan de doble sentido o será mi mente que viaja muy lejos, pero esas miradas, sonrisas y palabras a medio decir siempre dejan a una con un alma en un hilo, por que no sabemos cuando Sherlock o John van a terminando saltándole encima al otro. xD Bueno, fuera de mis alucinaciones, es una pequeña idea que se me ha ocurrido, que ojalá la pueda llevar adecuadamente hasta el final. Espero que les guste y dejen uno que otro comentario. =D

**Número de palabras en el capítulo:**1159.

* * *

><p><strong>Cosas Fabulosas<strong>

Asombroso

**..:: Primera Parte ::..**

A Sherlock, no podía importarle menos la opinión de seres que no pueden siquiera razonar ante las cosas más simples, que incluso se encuentran tan a la vista que da pena ajena tener que ayudar. Quizá por eso se aburre tanto, por que no tiene iguales con los cuales convivir.

Pero en relativa normalidad, a Sherlock nunca le ha importado lo que otros puedan decir, mucho menos si se trata de él. Carece de sentido y además es una perdida de tiempo, contradecir con lógica, meras suposiciones o insultos que hacen a los demás sentirse superior solo por ofender, es algo que lo tienen sin cuidado.

Los halagos sin embargo, tampoco le han hecho falta jamás.

Es solo que no está acostumbrado a recibirlos, y cuando vienen de Mycroft carecen de sentido.

Pero Sherlock tampoco necesita de adulaciones, su vida y su mente se concentran siempre en cosas más importantes que esas. Halagos, son un recuerdo inútil en su mente.

"_Eso fue… ¡asombroso!"_

Pero esa voz, esa maldita voz de John que se repite como un mantra en su cabeza.

La primera vez fue en el taxi, espontaneo y sin medir el calibre de sus palabras, su voz extasiada ante lo que acaba de escuchar. John sencillamente fue expresivo, y Sherlock por un momento se paralizó ante el primer halago sincero que escuchaba en años.

Watson sin embargo continuó en lo suyo, tratando de ubicarse de acuerdo a las calles, Sherlock pretendió dejar pasar aquello, como una simple adulación y truco barato de John ante su futuro compañero de piso. Sherlock decidió no prestarle atención y regañarse mentalmente por ese leve momento de estupefacción.

No volvería a pasar.

Pero John no parecía interesado en mantener la boca cerrada. "Brillante" "Fantástico" fueron las siguientes palabras mientras él se disponía a descubrir sus deducciones, no paraba, y su voz incluso se escuchaba llena de admiración.

John logró lo que pocos habían logrado, con sencillas palabras, logró que por mínimos instantes, Sherlock se desconcentrara y solo lo mirara. Acercándose a preguntar, cerciorándose de que lo hacía a conciencia, desconcertado y algo extrañado.

Teniendo que soltar un flojo "Está bien" como un gracias oculto, que Sherlock aún no sabía como manejar.

Y de alguna manera, por más que lo mirara y analizara cada cosa en él. No bastaban los minutos, Sherlock seguía empedernido en hallar las razones de esas palabras, de esa extraña admiración que Watson le profesaba a apenas horas de tratar con él, cuando usualmente otro lo hubiera golpeado, o en el menor de los casos, lo habría mandado al diablo.

Pero John tenía algo diferente a los demás, John era especial.

...

…

…

Alguna vez le pareció escuchar, que la mejor manera de agradecer es retribuyendo con acciones iguales o similares. De alguna manera está implícito, por alguna razón que Sherlock no llega a entender pero que alguna vez le pareció escuchar hablar a la señora Hudson.

Sin embargo, John está muy lejos de hacer deducciones tan acertadas como las suyas, así que halagarlo se le escapa de las manos. Luego pensó, que entonces tal vez debería retribuirle al menos una vez uno de esos comentarios por alguna acción que esté más al nivel de John.

Pensar, en cosas como estas, son un desperdicio en verdad.

Pero Sherlock experimentó indescifrables estados cuando lo escuchó, que de alguna manera siente que es justo retribuir a John de alguna manera. Ahora, el problema es hallar esa acción por parte de John que sea digna de halagar.

…Muy difícil en verdad.

...

…

…

—Voy a preparar un poco de café…

La voz de John se escuchó desde la cocina, Sherlock dejó de tipiar por un momento, viendo el reflejo de la pantalla, que le mostraba a John moviéndose de un lado a otro dentro del lugar. Apoyó los codos en la mesa y pensó en el próximo movimiento y palabras predecibles del hombre.

—¿Deseas un poco, Sherlock?

—Si, con dos terrones de azúcar.

John se detuvo un momento. Como queriendo decirle algo más, pero luego solo sacudió su cabeza, aparentemente buscando otro jarro para servir el café. Sherlock sabía que estaba omitiendo el 'por favor' pero bastaba con las palabras que soltaría en un rato. John debería sentirse satisfecho.

Luego de un par de minutos, John finalmente estuvo a su lado, mirando sin mucho interés lo que había escrito en la laptop, extendiéndole un poco de aquella bebida caliente que él tomó suavemente, sin demasiado apuro, dejando que John se sentara en la silla junto a él.

—¿Qué investigas?

—Nada especial.

John asintió, bebiendo un poco de café, no muy interesado en preguntar. Esto era el momento indicado, al menos Sherlock lo sintió así. Probó el café. No tan caliente como esperaba, el sabor palpó en su boca, no era tan bueno como el de la señora Hudson, pero era su oportunidad, algo en lo que John era bueno, por así decirlo.

—Está bien.

John de pronto pareció sorprendido por escucharlo hablar, como si se hubiera acostumbrado a esos largos momentos de silencio que solía imponerle.

—¿El qué?

—El café, está bien. Es decir… está… bueno, sabe bien.

—Oh…— John pestañeó, al parecer un poco sorprendido y contrariado, mirándolo tan atentamente que por un momento Sherlock presintió que John por primera vez empezaba a usar adecuadamente el cerebro y lo analizaba. Pero al parecer seguía igual de impactado y solo logró asentir. –Si, gracias… Supongo.

La mirada de Watson pareció deslizarse hacía la ventana, mientras el café volvía a su boca, como tratando de aligerar el momento extraño y pesado que se había formado alrededor. Por un instante a John le pareció ver una sonrisa pequeña, realmente pequeña en los labios de Holmes antes de beber un poco más de café y volver a la computadora.

Como si de repente se sintiera complacido por algo, aunque John jamás entendió el por qué. Bueno, en realidad muy pocas veces lograba a entender cosas en Sherlock, pero generalmente se podía decir que lo entendía, o al menos algo parecido, pero hoy lo había desconcertado.

Observó el perfil, ahora concentrado en Sherlock, la manera en que sus ojos se mantenían fijos en la pantalla. Concentrado en lo que hacía. Y seguramente al mismo tiempo estaba consciente de esa mirada que le estaba enviando.

Era impresionante como podía estar atento a todo y darse cuenta de todo, con tan solo segundos de apreciación. Sherlock siempre era así, así de asombroso.

"El café, está bien. Es decir… está… bueno, sabe bien."

John volvió a beber el café y sonrió, el intentó de halago de Sherlock era incluso hasta divertido por no usar un termino más difícil de usar en otro hombre, pero en general. Cuando quería, Sherlock podía ser incluso hasta agradable, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo fuera extraño, pero no en el sentido que Donovan siempre lo decía.

Sherlock tan solo era… extrañamente asombroso.

**..:: Fin Primera Parte ::..**


	2. En la vida real

**Cosas Fabulosas**

En la vida Real, esas miradas son una invitación

**Segunda Parte**

…

…

…

John aún recuerda esa particular cena en el restaurante de Angelo.

Tan extraña, incomoda y fuera de lugar. Al menos en los primeros minutos.

Esos primeros momentos, que marcados por su inusual frase de 'la gente normal no tiene archi enemigos, al menos no, en la vida real' desde ahí comenzó todo, el paradigma de lo que siguió a ese extraño cruce de miradas, de deducciones insuficientes y preguntas innecesarias.

A veces piensa que sería bueno olvidar ese vergonzoso momento.

Otras veces ríe divertido, y decide que es un recuerdo infaltable en medio de su amistad con el detective.

Pero entre todo aquello es extraño, no haber visto de nuevo esa postura en Sherlock. Esos ojos puestos sobre su persona, moviéndose estrictamente más allá de lo necesario y tratando de puntualizar el hecho de que él se encuentra casado con su trabajo.

John en aquel momento se sintió expuesto, avergonzado y deliberadamente nervioso. Pero ahora, cuando se sienta en el sillón observando la noche a través de la ventana en su departamento, sonríe, al pensar en todo lo que pudo pasar por la cabeza de Holmes en ese instante, al creer que le estaba coqueteando.

Dios, hasta la palabra era inconcebible.

Pero Sherlock se había mostrado más incómodo y arisco de lo normal.

El amor, las relaciones, definitivamente no eran algo que pudiera ir con Sherlock. A John en parte no le tomaba mucha importancia, pero en noches solitarias como estas, pensaba que sería lindo tener una linda novia con la cual ver una película o conversar. ¿Sherlock no pensaría en cosas como esas?

Sinceramente, John a veces pensaba que no.

Todo parecía indicar que no, pero con Sherlock nunca se sabía.

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo no pude verlo antes?

La voz ansiosa de Sherlock, desde la cocina obviamente, hizo a John suspirar. Lo había resuelto. Ese increíble cerebro de Sherlock Holmes ya había resuelto el crimen que ahora los tenía en casa. Mientras John descansaba y Sherlock pensaba.

—Vamos John, acabo de encontrar la razón por la cual el señor Harrison afirma haber visto a la seños Farret matar a su esposo, mientras ella atravesaba ese vuelo trasatlántico.

—¿No es imposible que una persona este en dos lugares al mismo tiempo?

Tomó el abrigo que reposaba sobre el sillón y Sherlock sonrió ladinamente, terminando de colocarse aquellos guantes negros.

—Oh, mi querido Watson. A veces te envidio, de verdad que lo hago…

John solo rodó los ojos, siguiendo los pasos de Sherlock que se veía nuevamente lleno de vida mientras caminaba escaleras abajo para poder salir directo a tomar un taxi. Pero justo en ese instante, cuando Sherlock llamaba a un taxi y una jovencita se quedó mirando a Sherlock casi como si hubiera perdido el aliento, John volvió a preguntarse si en verdad Sherlock jamás pensaba en el amor.

La muchacha acababa de experimentar un fugaz amor a primera vista con solo ver al menor de los Holmes. Pero John no entendía, como una persona normal no podía pensar o siquiera concebir la idea de formar una relación en algún momento.

Una vez dentro del taxi, John reflexionó.

Estaba definitivamente o muy aburrido o necesitaba una novia. Pensar en cosas como esas no era algo habitual en él.

Con Sherlock y la nueva vida que resolver casos le había dado. Era obvio que no se aburría.

Entonces, la conclusión más exacta es que necesitaba una novia.

…

…

…

—¿Alguna vez te dijeron que todo esto es extraño?

Tan solo un día después de haber resuelto el crimen del asesinato de Kingsell. Donovan depositó sobre sus manos aquellas carpetas con nuevos casos, que la policía Londinense no había podido resolver y John solo pudo sentirse incómodo y confundido.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—A todo eso que usted y el rarito tienen entre manos.

Más por ingenuidad que por broma, John miró las carpetas en sus manos y regresó su mirada a la mujer que ya había colocado las manos sobre sus propias caderas y virado los ojos.

—Muy gracioso, Dr. Watson. Me refería a esa 'relación' que tienen.

—¿Sherlock y yo?— Parecía aún muy perdido en la conversación, o al menos su mente no estaba lista para asimilarlo. –Somos colegas, ¿qué tiene eso de malo?

—Claro, y mis colegas y yo siempre andamos juntos de arriba para abajo, vivimos juntos, nos arriesgamos como maniáticos el uno por el otro y las miradas… ¡Dios, las miradas son lo peor de todo!— Donovan rió, llevando un mechón de su cabello tras la oreja. –Ustedes si que no saben disimular.

Justo en ese instante John arrugó el entrecejo. La cena en Angelo's , la vela, el malentendido todo vino a su cabeza. Y el enojo en su rostro pareció intimidar un poco a la mujer por que rápidamente desdibujó la mueca burlona que llevaba desde que lo vio.

—Sherlock y yo no estamos juntos de esa manera.

—Tranquilo, solo decía lo que el resto ve.

—Pues el resto está equivocado.

Casi sin darle oportunidad de responder y olvidando los modales, John dio media vuelta y se marchó del lugar. Donovan solo gesticuló una mueca de desaprobación en su rostro, con una de sus cejas en alto, y las manos todavía en su cadera. Atenta ante el pasó seguro del doctor al marcharse de las oficinas.

—¿Qué le dijiste esta vez, Donovan?

—Nada que el resto ya nos les haya dicho.

Lestrade, miró severamente a la mujer que solo levantó un poco los hombros. Despreocupada de la mirada reprobatoria por parte del hombre, antes de volver a lo suyo y el montón de casos pendientes que descansaban sobre su escritorio.

No podían juzgarla. Ella solo decía la verdad.

…

…

…

John no era un hombre de molestias largas.

Por eso al llegar a casa, el enojo había pasado, y su rostro mostraba un semblante apacible. Como siempre.

—Oh, querido. Que bueno que llegas. Sherlock ha estado a punto de volverme loca.— La anciana mujer suspiró angustiada y John no pudo sino compadecerla y sonreía para transmitirle un poco de calma. –Olvidaste tu celular y Sherlock ha querido ubicarte desde hace un buen rato.

—Solo he estado fuera cuarenta minutos.

—Ya lo conoces…

—¡John! Deja que la señora Hudson se marche con el pastelero y no la entretengas que necesito hablar contigo.

Cerró los ojos por instinto e inspiró hondamente. Rezando mentalmente y auto convenciéndose de que aquello no había sonado como una orden.

—Que tenga un buen día señora Hudson.

—Igualmente, muchacho.

Unos segundos después. Pudo ver a Sherlock en bata, sentado en el sillón con sus piernas arriba, mordiendo un poco sus uñas. La mirada de Sherlock fue inmediata y John por un momento sintió que el tiempo se detuvo, como si pudiera leer en esos ojos lo que necesitaba.

—Oh, no…— Dejó las carpetas sobre una caja y negó con fuerza. —¡No saldré de nuevo, Sherlock!

—Pero, se han acabado y definitivamente no voy a salir.

—¿Y yo por que debo hacerlo?

—Por que además te faltan varias cosas para tu uso personal como…

Sintió la mirada de Sherlock deslizarse por todo su cuerpo, otra vez estaba analizándolo y John prefirió solo moverse un poco incómodo y agitar su mano descuidadamente.

—Está bien. Da igual… de todas formas iba a salir.

Aunque sonara contradictorio, Sherlock asintió, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro viendo a Watson salir nuevamente. Se levantó de su asiento y se asomó por la ventana observándolo cruzar la calle con cuidado hasta llegar a la otra acera y encaminarse hacia su destino.

Era tan improbable que otra persona lo conociera tanto como John lo conocía. Y eso que apenas llevaban pocas semanas de convivencia. De una forma un otra, Sherlock consideraba extraño que John fuera tan particular, como para en verdad querer conocerlo.

Pero no importaba, de todas las personas, John era el más aceptable, definitivamente.

…

…

…

—Deme unos parches de nicotina.

—Deme un momento.

John sacó la billetera de su bolsillo, dispuesto a sacar el par de billetes que cancelarían la petición de su compañero. Y en el momento mientras esperaba por la amable muchacha que había ido a buscarlos en la trastienda, John reaccionó.

"…_y las miradas… ¡Dios, las miradas son lo peor de todo!_

Curiosamente la voz burlona de Donovan se expresó con claridad en sus recuerdos. Y John solo cerró los ojos mortificado. Sherlock no había tenido la necesidad de abrir la boca para decirle lo que necesitaba de su parte, había bastado tan solo con una mirada.

Analizándolo un poco, Sherlock rara vez decía en voz alta lo que quería, por deducción o no, John siempre terminaba atinando acertadamente a todo lo que Sherlock requería mientras los demás tan solo observan el cruce de miradas y comunicación muda por parte de ambos.

Siempre era así. Sherlock lo miraba, y John entendía.

**..:: Fin Segunda Parte ::..**

…

…

…

…

**N.A:** _Muchas gracias por las buenas vibras para el primer capitulo de esta historia, espero que esté resultando de su agrado y sin duda es un placer poder retribuir un poco de los buenos ratos que disfruto leyendo aquí. Trataré de responder a los comentarios mañana con algo más de tiempo a mi favor. Pero en general, muchas gracias a todos por sus lindas palabras. =D_


	3. Es mejor sonreír, que oír

**Cosas Fabulosas**

Es mejor sonreír, que oír

**Tercera Parte**

…

…

…

…

Alguna vez, las sonrisas fueron tan fáciles.

Ese 'alguna vez', suele perderse en el tiempo cuando lo recuerda, pero Sherlock sabe que en algún momento sonreír fue indiscriminadamente fácil, en algún momento, muchos años atrás. Cuando aún… bueno, hace mucho tiempo. No lo recuerda en realidad. Ya no.

En aquellos momentos, cuando sus sonrisas, sus risas, las de verdad, las sinceras, no le pertenecían en exclusividad a John Watson.

Cuan molesto resultaba saber que era así. Ocasionalmente no le importaría, pero sencillamente, era tan incomodo y fuera de lugar saberlo así, que tratar de sonreír con otras personas como lo hacía como cuando estaba con John, le resultaba ridículo.

Se sentía extraño sonriendo sin ser sarcástico o mortalmente hiriente.

Al menos que se tratara de John y entonces las sonrisas salían sinceras, divertidas, repletas de una expresión extraña en las que reír era incluso hasta plausible y relajante. Experimentaba agradables sensaciones, tantas que incluso se le habían vuelto una costumbre agradable sonreír cuando estaba junto a él.

Aquellas sonrisas falsas, cuando buscaba favores de alguien, no contaban.

Y era desesperante la manera extraña en la que de un modo u otro John lo hacía sonreír. El doctor a veces no lo pretendía, Sherlock lo podía deducir con extrema facilidad y sin embargo por algún motivo terminaban sonriendo. Y el ambiente se aligeraba.

…Y Sherlock no oía el latir acelerado de su corazón.

…

…

…

…

—¿Si eres consciente que cuando te digo que no necesito que me ayudes con las bolsas de compras, lo digo sarcásticamente?

Sherlock levantó la mirada de su libro. Y ahí estaba otra vez, una sonrisa en sus labios ante las palabras del rubio hombre que ahora colocaba sobre la mesa las diversas fundas del supermercado, empezando a vaciarlas para poder dejar las cosas en el lugar necesario.

—Lo sé, pero no sabía que en realidad desearas que ayudara.

—Las primeras semanas si, hubiera sido un dolor de cabeza pero gratificante, saber que al menos aportabas en algo a… la convivencia.

John parecía entretenido con guardar las cosas en su respectivo lugar, y sin embargo Sherlock pudo percibir el pequeño sentimiento de duda en la voz del hombre ante sus últimas palabras.

—¿Y ahora?

—Ahora ya me he acostumbrado a lo básico que eres.

¿Básico?

La palabra rondó en la cabeza de Sherlock por varias horas, tratando de entender el verdadero trasfondo de aquello, de si tomarlo como un halago, un insulto o al menos como un alivio. Aunque en realidad nunca le ha importado, pero se encontraba ¿curioso? Por la excusa de John.

Y en especial, por el hecho de sacarla a relucir.

Pasó buena parte de la tarde pensando en ello, luego algo de la noche, hasta que la cena fue servida, y el uno frente al otro guardaron silencio. Comiendo aquellos tallarines que la señora Hudson casualmente había cocinado de más ese día.

Lo observó con atención, la manera en que la muñeca se movía al entreverar los fideos en su tenedor, algo torpe, probablemente por algún golpe que no duraría demasiado en repercusiones, luego la manera en que comía, como limpiaba su boca con la servilleta, el agua que bebía, la forma en que lo hacía.

Y Sherlock seguía sin entender.

¿Qué tenía John de especial que lo hacía estar sentado ahí, frente a él, con él, varias semanas después de haberlo conocido, de soportarlo, de soportar sus curiosos estados de aburrimiento?

¿Por que?

Si John era tan… normal.

—De acuerdo.— John habló de improviso, soltando el tenedor y limpiando su boca descuidadamente. —¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no has parado de analizarme desde que empezamos a cenar?

Esta vez los ojos de John estuvieron sobre los suyos, fijos, tantos que Sherlock pudo suponer con facilidad y casi sin miedo a equivocarse, de que si bien el hombre no podía ser tan deductivo como él, al menos si podía leer su mirada, saber cuando le mentía.

—¿Por qué sigues aquí?

—¿Qué?

John frunció el ceño, como era su costumbre cuando se sentía confundido. Y Sherlock pudo sentirse libre de esa mirada tan penetrante.

—Usualmente la gente se harta de mí y me odia, a los pocos minutos de conocerme y sin embargo tú, estás aquí, varias semanas después.

Dejó la servilleta sobre la mesa, con su plato sin haber sido tocado siquiera, y un breve instante de tenso silencio se esparció entre ambos. Algo incómodo y demasiado largo para el gusto de Holmes, aunque apreciativamente en realidad apenas habían sido solo unos segundos.

—Eres increíble, Sherlock. De verdad que lo eres.— John sonrió, negando apenas perceptiblemente, desvalorizando aquel instante. –A veces me haces pensar que en realidad si eres humano.

Y el comentario lo hizo sonreír, otra vez como si el latir acelerado de su corazón le hubiera avisado que era hora. Por que de no hacerlo, lo escucharía. Escucharía ese latir interno y las preguntas volarían por su cabeza tratando de armar conclusiones. Era como una auto barrera, un escudo propio que incluso él desconocía.

Así que sonrió, por la seguridad de su propio estado emocional.

Como si lo supiera, como si lo sospechara.

—John por cierto…— Sherlock ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de mirarlo, únicamente bebió un poco de agua y soltó su comentario tan casualmente que pudo pasar desapercibido. –Mañana te acompañaré a hacer las compras.

Pero no para John. No para él que lo conocía tan bien.

Y sabía, que Sherlock Holmes jamás, hacía algo sin razón.

…

…

…

…

Desde que se lo hubiera avisado el día anterior.

John sabía que era una mala idea.

Sherlock miraba, cuestionaba, y se aburría cada dos pasos. Contándole datos innecesarios de las personas a su alrededor. Pero extrañamente, de una manera casual, el detective consultor se hallaba emocionado, tan solo, que John no sabía el por qué.

Así que como si se tratara de un niño, John solo deseaba que Sherlock no fuera inoportuno mientras hacían la fila para pagar las compras, con tanta gente alrededor, escuchando, percibiendo el mal humor que Sherlock podía proyectar cuando se le pegaba la gana.

—¿Y… para que alguien compraría esto?

Sherlock arrugó un poco la nariz, mirando el pequeño aparato entre sus manos, de arriba abajo.

—Esto, Sherlock. Es para cuando los bebés tienen problemas de respiración. Déjalo aquí.

Pudo ver la manera en la que John le quitaba de las manos aquel aparato extraño, pensando seriamente que era asqueroso meter aquella cosa en la nariz del bebé y esperar que moqueara. Por decirlo de alguna manera, pero a John parecía no importarle. Y Sherlock prefirió no continuar la conversación.

—Ya tenemos todo, vayamos a pagar.

Por un momento Sherlock se sintió como un niño pequeño, siendo guiado por el doctor todo el tiempo, pero tampoco le molestó, John conocía mejor el lugar. Y el francamente ya se había aburrido de dar vueltas por todo el lugar.

¿Por qué John no simplemente escogía lo que necesitaba y ya?

Oh, claro. John siempre tenía que tomarse su tiempo para verificar el mejor precio, la calidad, las fechas de caducidad, y etcétera. Cosas sin importancias para él que para John parecían ser importantes, y que no se había cansado de hacer todo el bendito rato.

Vio entonces sobre una de las repisas casi al llegar a la zona de cajas, aquel pequeño juguete. Se vendía con la imagen comercial de varios niños sonrientes jugando con un montón de palos de madera pequeños unidos unos sobre otros, lo que Sherlock no entendió fue la mecánica del juego.

—Jenga, consiste en juntar los palos de madera uno sobre otro, formando una estructura de cuatro bases lo más alto posible, quien coloca la madera que haga caer la estructura del juego, pierde.

Como si leyera su mente, John se había detenido junto a él y empezado a hablar. Sherlock bajó un poco la mirada directo al rostro de su compañero que se encontraba inauditamente cerca, quizá por que en ese momento él miraba hacía arriba, pero ahora él miraba a John y su rostro estaba cerca.

Demasiado.

Sin embargo John pareció ausente ante ello, por que miraba el juego con algo extraño en la mirada.

¿Añoranza? ¿Anhelo?

Quizá el juego le traía buenos recuerdos, buenos momentos. Probablemente de su infancia, junto a Harry.

No era momento para sonreír, Sherlock sabía que no, no sentía ganas de sonreír inclusive.

Entonces ocurrió, el sonido frustrante de su corazón lo tomó desprevenido, como si chocara contra su pecho y su sangre que corriera más rápido, como cuando emprendía aquellos saltos o corría tan apresuradamente por las calles de Londres.

Lo pudo percibir con facilidad, el sutil calor que de pronto rodeó su rostro.

Como si aquella cercanía fuera demasiado. Y se sintiera ofuscado, tenso… básico.

Y lo entendió, de alguna manera lo entendió.

Él no podía con demasiadas cosas que no fueran importantes, solo lo importante se quedaba en su cabeza, solo lo realmente importante. Internamente, donde nadie más llegaba. Donde John había apartado un lugar sin darse cuenta, provocando aquel inestable palpitar en su corazón. Donde solo lo más importante se encontraba. Ahí, en algún lugar se encontraba el doctor.

¿Así de básico era?

—¡Sherlock!

—¿Qué?

John sonrió, algo contrariado en verdad. Y Sherlock pudo notar que incluso se había alejado ya un par de pasos de él.

—Te estoy llamando desde hace un rato. ¿Qué te sucede últimamente?

—Nada, solo pensaba en lo aburrida que debe estar la gente para inventar juegos como estos.

—A mi me parece divertido.

—Aburrido.

El desdén con el que sonaron sus palabras hizo a John arrugar un poco el entrecejo, pero esta vez no parecía por molestia, incredulidad o duda. Simplemente lo hizo, como si no supiera que emoción mostrar exactamente.

—Pues hace unos años no me parecía aburrido. – Y la sonrisa de John hizo aparición, Sherlock se preguntó si a John le pasaba lo mismo que a él, que sonreía para no oír los latidos de su propio corazón. –Tal vez con tantos años de por medio, tengas razón. Y ya no es tan divertido como cuando era joven.

John volvió a mirar el juego, antes de soltar un pequeño suspiro y girar otra vez. Encaminándose a la sección de cajas esta vez con un pasó menos firme que antes. Sherlock regresó su mirada hacía el dichoso juego. John había dicho hace un tiempo que no más juegos de pistas para ellos, que él era un mal perdedor, pero quería suponer que este juego era diferente.

Era divertido jugar con John, se esforzaba mucho en ganar, casi tanto como él, y eso volvía divertida la situación, de otro modo, todos esos juegos le resultarían tremendamente aburridos. Estiró su brazo apenas un poco, alcanzando la dichosa caja rectangular, rozando sin pretender otra de las cajas que ya caía directo al suelo de no ser por las oportunas manos de Watson.

—Buenos reflejos, John.

—Estuve en el ejercito ¿recuerdas?

Sherlock sonrió, y las cosas estuvieron infinitamente mejor. Por que sonrió y todo pintó mejor. Al principio le costó sonreír, agradecer, entender a John Watson. Y hoy sin embargo, era algo tan común, tan del día a día, que a veces se sorprendía haciendo cosas como estas.

—¿Vas a comprarlo?

—Parece interesante.

—Dijiste que era aburrido.

—Siempre puedes enseñarme el por qué a ti te parecía tan divertido.

John esbozó otra sonrisa, como en agradecimiento. Jugando con la caja que había atrapado antes de dejarla en su lugar e indicarle a Sherlock, con un gesto de cabeza que lo siguiera. Pudo escuchar los pasos de Sherlock mientras se colocaba a su lado, leyendo las letras en la caja rectangular que ahora sostenía.

Esperando en la fila, sintiendo un par de miradas sobre ellos, miradas que hábilmente Sherlock ignoraba. John rió un poco, llamando la atención de Holmes y de otras personas más, pero no importó.

—¿Y esa risa?

—Nada importante.

Sherlock arrugó el entrecejo un poco, como un niño al que le ocultan las cosas. Pero John solo sonrió, con un suspiro en los labios, negando suavemente con la cabeza. Ambos de compras en el supermercado, cuando Sherlock difícilmente salía de casa por alguna razón que no fuera un caso, con un juego entre las manos, comida y un par de películas. La gente definitivamente iba a hablar de ellos por un buen tiempo.

…

…

…

…

**..:: Fin Tercera Parte ::..**

…

…

…

…

**Notas de Autora:**_ Muchas gracias a todas por sus lindos comentarios. Son maravillosas, en realidad sé que está yendo quizá un poco lento, pero quiero darle un avance adecuado, ya saben un poco real, por decirlo de algún modo, o al menos lo más real que pueda darle. xD_

_Espero no aburrirlas mientras tanto, pronto llegaremos a la parte que todas desean._

_Lube: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado la historia, y si, es un slash con todas las letras, pero a pasos sutiles… xD Y pues, las actualizaciones van de acuerdo a mi inspiración aunque podría decirse que actualizaré más o menos unos cuatro o cinco días, por darte algún número. No creo demorar mucho con las actualizaciones o eso espero. Gracias por tomarte un tiempo y escribir._

_Kiarah: Gracias a ti por leer, es bueno saber que te está agradando tanto, estoy empezando y es nuevo para mi involucrarme en este fandom, que aunque pequeño, me ha enamorado. =D muchas gracias por tu comentario. :)_


	4. Feliz cumpleaños, John

**Cosas Fabulosas**

Feliz cumpleaños, John

**Cuarta Parte**

…

…

…

…

Temprano en la mañana, John abrió los ojos. Casi por instinto, simplemente los abrió y unos segundos después se percató que había despertado sin vestigios de sueño o pereza, sencillamente se había levantado de un estupendo humor.

Se movió un poco sobre las sabanas, con una sonrisa bailando en los labios, como si fuera una buena mañana a pesar de no haber puesto los pies fuera de la cama en ese día, suspiró un poco, hubiera sido bueno quedarse más rato. Pero con el sueño y el cansancio perdidos, era mejor levantarse.

Hoy, era su día. Entonces decidió bajar en pijama a desayunar.

Pasó las manos por su rostro y sonrió nuevamente, era un buen día. Acumular años no era algo que las personas recibieran con amabilidad, al menos no todas las personas. Pero este año, por alguna razón las cosas eran diferentes y suponía un buen día, esperaba sin crímenes de por medio.

Miró la hora en el reloj y se sorprendió al ver que pasaban de las once de la mañana. Primeramente por se tan tarde y no haberse levantado antes, y luego, por que Sherlock lo hubiera dejado dormir hasta esa hora, sin haberlo levantado con algún disparo al estar aburrido.

Levantó los hombros, distraído, hoy no era el día para pensar.

Era un día, para ser solo John. Y relajarse siendo él.

…

…

…

…

—¡Claro que no, Harry! No seas tan 'chistosa'

—_Solo soy sincera, imagino que tu adorado tormento te tiene una buena sorpresa._

—Harry, Sherlock es solo mi amigo. Y dudo que siquiera se acuerde de mi cumpleaños, él solo guarda información importante en el cerebro.

—_Pues que aburrido… ¡deberías buscarte un nuevo novio!_

—¡Harriet!

La mujer rió a través del teléfono y John no pudo evitar una encantadora sonrisa mientras terminaba de prepararse un poco de café. Caminaba por la cocina, con el teléfono en su oído derecho mientras su hermana continuaba hablándole frescamente.

Resultaba interesante notar que podían comunicarse tan bien luego de un buen tiempo sin charlar. Ella sonaba incluso más emocionada que él por su cumpleaños y a John lograba contagiarlo un poco con aquello, aunque él no tuviera planeadas demasiadas cosas para ese día, y tampoco esperaba que mucha gente lo recordara.

—_Lamento no poder estar contigo este año._

—No te preocupes, sé que estás ocupada. Además mi plan para el día de hoy es salir un rato, comer algo delicioso y comprarme alguna cosa a mi gusto.

—_Dios… que aburrido John. Con razón congenias tan bien con ese tipo, Sherlock._

John rió divertido ante las palabras de su hermana y al escuchar los pasos lentos de alguien subiendo las escaleras imagino que se trataba de la señora Hudson, Sherlock no estaba cuando revisó el piso, y él de ninguna manera subía de esa forma.

—¡Oh, John! Que bueno que ya despertaste.

—Señora Hudson, buen día.

—Buen día, querido. Feliz cumpleaños~!

La mujer sacó detrás de su espalda una pequeña caja de color crema donde reposaba un postre delicadamente decorado, con una solitaria vela en el centro que hizo a John sentirse querido y reconfortado, como si se tratara del mejor de los cumpleaños.

—Harry te dejo, gracias por llamar.

—_No te preocupes, te llamo en la noche y espero que estés muy, pero muy borracho._

—Adiós, Harry.

Dejó el celular sobre la mesa y miró a la anciana mujer con una sonrisa un poco más cálida que antes.

—Muchas gracias, señora Hudson, de verdad.

—Pide un deseo.

John cerró los ojos, respiró profundo y luego apagó la vela con un leve soplido, logrando aumentar la sonrisa de la mujer enfrente de él que parecía feliz de verlo en ese estado ese día.

—¡Bravo! Espero que la pases muy bien, muchacho.

El pequeño pastel decorado quedó sobre la mesa y un abrazó continuó a aquello. John se sintió feliz ante ese abrazo cálido y espontaneo de la mujer que acarició un poco su mejilla antes de bajar nuevamente las escaleras, recordándole que tenía que hacer un par de compras.

Luego de haber terminado el pastel – regalo. John pudo beber un poco de café y leer un poco el diario, se encontraba tranquilo. Relajado, sin problemas. Era un buen día, aunque ya iban a dar las doce y no había podido ver a Sherlock una sola vez.

No es que esperara una felicitación o un regalo de su parte. Conocía lo suficiente a Sherlock como para saber que no lo recordaría. Pero esperaba que lo dedujera, eso era más plausible para él, y que al menos expresara un 'Ten un buen día' o algo por el estilo, tétricamente alegre. Muy al estilo Holmes.

Sin embargo, sabía también, que albergar esperanzas era inútil.

—Oh, ya despertaste.

Sherlock entró tranquilo, empezando a quitarse la bufanda y el abrigo, con una sutil mirada hacía él. John se removió un poco en el asiento y asintió débilmente.

—¿Dónde estabas?

—Hubo un caso, Lestrade llamó a las nueve, y me bastó unas cuantas horas resolverlo.

John se sintió repentinamente ofendido.

—¿Resolviste un crimen sin mi?

—No sabía que eras de vital importancia.

Sherlock comprendió tarde la presión de sus palabras, por que John ponía la misma cara que meses atrás cuando discutieron. Y terminó durmiendo en la casa de Sarah solo para no verlo. Había aprendido con John a medir el calibre de su sinceridad o las palabras a escoger. Pero solo con John. Solo con él controlaba sus palabras y hoy no había sido esa ocasión.

—Entiendo.— Watson se levantó de su lugar, sin mucho ánimos de lavar los platos, dejándolos únicamente en el lavadero, ante la pausada mirada de su amigo sobre él. –Iré a darme una ducha, hablamos luego.

—John…

Lo escuchó, por supuesto que escuchó la voz de Sherlock, ligeramente preocupada, con un matiz tan ligero y vago que por un momento quiso quedarse a escucharlo. Pero justo en ese momento el buen humor de su cumpleaños había desaparecido y no le placía tener que entender a su amigo. Y su poca conciencia sobre los sentimientos ajenos.

…

…

…

…

Media hora después Sherlock permanecía sentado en el sillón largo, había arrojado uno de los almohadones y bufado como niño pequeño ante el craso error que había cometido al no haber dicho las palabras adecuadas para excusar la razón por la cual no lo había llevado al caso de ese día.

Aún le costaba entender muchas cosas, pero al parecer John se había molestado con él. Y si no era por eso que Watson se encontraba molesto, entonces estaba muy perdido. Hoy no era día para que Watson se molestara y tampoco para hacerlo enojar. Por eso, Sherlock suspiró y se recostó en el sillón.

Hasta que claro, escuchó los pasos algo rápidos de John bajando las escalaras y su cuerpo por inercia se levantó viendo la espalda de John empezar a bajar las escaleras.

—¿John?

—Oh, Sherlock.— Watson giró, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Visiblemente de mejor ánimo, como si la molestia se hubiera marchado por completo de su ser. –Sarah llamó, voy a pasar la tarde con ella. Nos vemos luego.

—Pero…

—Tranquilo, no estoy molesto.

La sonrisa de John se amplió un poco más. Empezando a bajar las escaleras con más entusiasmo que antes. Emocionado. Debió suponer que se trataría de algo así. Pasaba del medio día cuando miró el reloj y tomó el violín sobre el sillón.

Provocando aquel estridente chirrido.

Eso no era lo que había querido decirle, le intrigaba saber si John seguía molesto con él, pero pretendía decirle algo fuera de eso. Inconsciente el volumen de su ruido aumentó y los pasos molestos de la señora Hudson se empezaron a escuchar desde el corredor.

—¡Sherlock! ¡Por amor de Dios, deja ese escándalo infernal!

…

…

…

…

—¡Tarán!

Sarah, resplandeciente y bella sostuvo entre sus manos una pequeña cajita azul con un pequeño lazo de color plata que hizo pensar a John que en verdad se había tomado su tiempo para envolverlo, sonrió agradecido y Sarah levantó un poco los hombros.

—No es mucho en verdad, pero espero que te guste.

—De todas formas, muchas gracias, Sarah.

Abrió el pequeño regalo y se dio cuenta que se trataba de una elegante corbata de los mismo colores que su regalo. Entre un sobrio azul y plata que podían combinar con cualquier traje elegante. Que él no poseía.

—Dicen que una buena corbata, siempre es buen regalo para un hombre.

—Si, nuevamente gracias.

Ella sonrió. Y prefirió omitir el hecho de que él rara vez usaba un traje. Es más, desde que volvió de Afganistán no había usado uno. Se preguntó entonces que tanto conocía Sarah de él, pero lució agradecido. Por que al menos ella a diferencia de Sherlock había recordado su cumpleaños.

—¿Qué tal un delicioso almuerzo?

—¿Segura que tu preparaste la cena Sarah?

—Sé cocinar, John. No es nada extravagante, pero luego podemos dar un paseo, si gustas.

—Con que haya sido preparado con tus manos, basta.

Sarah sonrió complacida, John caminó junto a ella hacía el interior de la cocina dentro de la casa de Sarah. Donde el delicioso aroma de la comida podía ser fácilmente percibido. John cerró los ojos un momento y pensó, que ese, definitivamente un buen momento y lugar para pasar su cumpleaños.

…

…

…

…

—Una copa es una buena idea.

Sarah parecía divertida, y con la firme idea de hacerlo pasar un buen día. Y estaba resultando, habían almorzado, conversado, habían visto un poco de televisión y ahora cerca de las ocho de la noche. Se encontraban caminando por las calles londinenses.

La mujer tomó su mano, incitándolo a caminar un poco más rápido entre las personas que habían, tratando de visualizar un buen bar en el que pasar un rato. John tenía varios sentimientos hacía Sarah. Pero de pronto y no se sentía tan cómodo a solas con ella. Le hacía falta algo y no lo hacía concentrarse en esa salida.

—¿Watson?

Lo rápido que John hubiera girado ante el llamado hizo que Sarah se detuviera abruptamente. El hombre serio a unos pasos de ellos y John sonrió amablemente.

—Greg, que bueno verte, ¿qué haces por aquí?

—Pues salí a tomar un trago con unos chicos del departamento, que bueno verte, escuché que era tu cumpleaños, ¿qué tal el día?

—Oh, muy bien. La he pasado muy tranquilo la verdad.

—Eso es bueno, si no están ocupados podrían venir con nosotros y celebrar tu cumpleaños. Después de todo conoces a varios de Scotland Yard.

John sonrió y Sarah pudo notar de inmediato que la idea le agradaba y por sobre todo que seguramente entre más gente. John no se sentiría tan en plan romántico sino más bien en un ambiente afable y ruidoso. Que provocara un poco de desenvolvimiento.

—Está bien, John. Si gustas podríamos ir.

—¿En serio?

Sarah asintió, y Lestrade palmeó un poco en el hombro a John que parecía un poco más animado encaminándose directo a aquel bar donde habían unos cuantos compañeros de Greg que seguramente ya estaban esperando. Sarah respiró hondo, no importaba. Por que era el día de John.

…

…

…

…

—Es agradable verlo divertirse sin el rarito. Hasta parece que tiene vida propia lejos de él.

Sally, con cerveza en mano, se acercó sutilmente a él, chocando los vasos de ambos y con una sonrisa algo extraña que hizo a John alzar un poco las cejas, prefiriendo no contestar aquello. Simplemente por que hablar de Sherlock, hoy que casi no lo había visto, no le resultaba un buen tema de conversación.

—¡Por John! ¡Que cumpla muchos años más! Pero eso sí, que la vejez no lo alcance.

Lestrade levantó su vaso y el resto de los presentes gritaron con fuerza ante las palabras de Greg, aplausos por parte de Sally y Sarah mientras John reía divertido. La cerveza, la gente alegre a su alrededor, las palabras de aprecio y su pequeño regalo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Todo estaba bien. Muy bien.

Y sin embargo, seguía haciéndole falta algo.

El celular empezó a vibrar, la gente seguía conversando. John imaginó que se trataría de su hermana que había prometido llamarlo, pero se sorprendió al descubrir que se trataba de Molly. Contestó alejándose un poco del grupo y habló lo más rápido que pudo.

—¿Molly?

—_Hola, John. ¿Te encuentras en un bar?_

—Si, estoy con unos amigos. Bebiendo un poco.

—_Me alegro, te llamaba para desearte un feliz cumpleaños. Espero que la hayas pasado muy bien. _

—Muchas gracias, Molly.

—_No te preocupes, en realidad lo supe hoy en la mañana y no había tenido tiempo de llamarte. Tuve mucho trabajo el día de hoy. Es más sigo en Barts. Pero me di un tiempo para llamarte._

John volvió a sentirse consternado. Lestrade también le había mencionado que se le habían comentado lo de su cumpleaños y ahora Molly hacía lo mismo, lo que le intrigaba era esa persona que se había encargado de regar aquel pequeño detalle. Y dudaba seriamente que fuera la señora Hudson, no tenían como hablar con ella ese día, puesto que ni siquiera habían estado por Baker.

—Agradezco tu llamada, si tienes un poco de tiempo podrías venir al bar, estamos en la zona centro. Llámame y saldré a buscarte.

—_Oh, no lo creo, pero muchas gracias por la invitación. Aún me encuentro un poco atareada por acá, no sé a que hora me desocupe._

—De acuerdo, nos vemos otro día entonces.

—_Si, que te la pases muy bien en tu reunión._ _¡Y por cierto! Salúdame a Sherlock._

Molly cortó la llamada, pero el escuchar el nombre de Sherlock, lo hizo sentir un terrible peso en el estómago. Culpabilidad y arraigo. Halló incluso ese fallo en la situación, lo que le hacía falta. Y entre tanta gente que reía, conversaba y bebía. John se sintió más solo que nunca.

—¡Hey, doctor Watson! ¡Venga que Anderson está contando una historia excelente!

El grito de Lestrade lo hizo girar, todos seguían reunidos, divirtiéndose, pasándola muy bien en verdad. Miró su celular un rato, y notó que tenía varios mensajes sin leer, que probablemente por el ambiente del bar y anteriormente por estar ocupado con Sarah no había visto.

Todos eran de Sherlock.

Levantó la vista una vez más. Sarah lo miraba, con una expresión tranquila en el rostro, esperando por él en aquella mesa que conversaba sin problemas. Respiró hondamente y supo, que su lugar, ya no era ahí.

…

…

…

…

'¿Dónde estás?'

S.H.

Luego de dejar a Sarah en el departamento, tomar un taxi casi a media noche no había sido tan fácil como esperaba. El olor a licor era fácilmente detectable en él y pudo darse cuenta cuando la señora Hudson que por algún motivo aún estaba despierta le abrió la puerta.

—Vaya, viene divirtiéndose doctor Watson.— La mujer suspiró y John notó un deje de agotamiento en su rostro. –Sherlock ha estado insoportable todo el día. No ha parado de tocar ese bendito violín.

'¿Demoras en llegar?'

S.H.

John elevó un poco la mirada, no se escuchaba ningún ruido. Seguramente Sherlock ya sabía que se encontraba ahí.

—Lo siento mucho, señora Hudson.

—Oh, no eres tú quien tiene que disculparse, muchacho. Pero espero que hayas pasado una linda velada.

'Es importante, necesito que vengas.'

S.H.

La cansada mujer caminó entre los pasillos, seguramente para dedicarse a descansar finalmente. Subió los escalones con tranquilidad, tratando de verificar su olor a licor que no fuera tan fuerte como para que Sherlock se lo reprochara, ya que rara vez bebía.

'Has estado fuera todo el día, ¿cuándo piensas volver?'

S.H.

Pero cuando terminó de subir las escaleras escuchó la puerta de la habitación de Sherlock cerrarse con fuerza, con demasiada en realidad. John cerró los ojos. Sherlock estaba enojado. Muy enojado. Suspiró resignado, yendo hasta la cocina un rato para poder beber un poco de agua, feliz por no encontrar nada desagradable en la cocina ni en la refrigeradora.

'¿Estás enojado?

S.H.

Los mensajes que Sherlock le había enviado, circunvalaban en su cabeza. Los había leído en el taxi de regreso a Baker. Y no podía evitar pensar que de haberlos visto antes al menos le hubiera respondido a alguno, pero a la hora que los vio, era ya demasiado tarde. Pensó incluso que sería mejor hablar con él. Sin embargo, Sherlock seguía sin siquiera dar indicios de haber recordado su cumpleaños.

'Tenemos un caso peligroso que resolver. Ven ahora mismo'

S.H

El montón de mensajes le daba pesar, aún más por haber estado en una reunión, que aunque improvisada, había sido una reunión por su cumpleaños. Donde su denominado mejor amigo no había estado, y había preguntado por él, casi todo el día.

'¿John?'

S.H.

El celular de pronto sonó, un único sonido, ligero y estable. Supuso inmediatamente que se trataría de Sherlock nuevamente. Pero finalmente tan solo se trataba de su hermana.

'Estoy un poco ocupada, espero que la hayas pasado bien. Besos.

H.W

Suspiró cansado, no tenía nada más que hacer ahí. Dejó el vaso en su lugar y descubrió para sorpresa que los platos que había dejado en la mañana se encontraban ya lavado. Supuso que había la señora Hudson. Pero lo vio un poco imposible siendo que Sherlock había estado insoportable toda la mañana.

Decidió dejar de pensar y dormir un poco hasta mañana que se le pasara el enojo a Sherlock, o eso esperaba. Cuando subió y se encontró frente a la puerta de su habitación, una pequeña caja en el suelo llamó su atención.

Roja y no demasiado elegante. La levantó con cuidado y la abrió mientras ingresaba en la habitación, curioso por quien le hubiera podido dejar aquello, pero cuando la abrió y vio una pequeña nota amarilla, la caligrafía de Sherlock le dio todas las respuestas.

_Traté de decírtelo todo el día._

_Feliz Cumpleaños._

_S.H._

Cerró los ojos un momento, contrariado y con más culpa que antes. Se había levantado tarde, por que Sherlock lo había dejado descansar. No acompaño ese día a Sherlock a resolver un caso por que seguramente Holmes quería darle un día de paz, de esos que él tanto reclamaba pero que Sherlock no entendía por que le resultaba aburrido, y aún así se lo había concedido.

Debido al caso, seguramente Sherlock tuvo contacto con Greg y Molly. Es por eso que ellos se habían enterado. Y es por eso que Sherlock había querido que regresara a casa, para darle el bendito regalo.

¡Maldición! Seguramente has había lavado los estúpidos platos que él dejó en el fregadero.

Golpeó la cama ligeramente, viendo el abrigo dentro de la casa, muy a su estilo, muy parecido a los que él usaba. Exactamente para él, preciso para él. Muy diferente al regalo de Sarah. Tan impersonal, y sin embargo este era para él, en exclusividad, correctamente pensado. A pesar de que el mismo Sherlock dijera que eran de mal gusto.

—Demonios…

Se levantó de la cama con rapidez, hasta llegar a la habitación de Sherlock que permanecía cerrada aún.

—¿Sherlock?

Golpeó la puerta varias veces, lo llamó en repetidas ocasiones, pero el menor de los Holmes jamás le contestó. Suspiró resignado, cansado de intentar que el hombre le abriera la puerta. Y aún más ante el imperturbable silencio.

—Escucha, me porté como un idiota. Eres mi amigo y debí pasar al menos unas horas contigo. Supongo que Donovan te llamó para sacarte en cara que no te haya invitado a la reunión. Pero fue de improviso, lo juro. Nos encontramos con Lestrade en la calle y me invitó a tomar unas copas con unos amigos y él.

Más silencio. Profundo y acusativo.

—Sherlock… gracias por regalo, gracias por acordarte de mi; Y gracias por ser mi amigo.

Sherlock cerró los ojos momentáneamente, empezando a escuchar los pasos de John alejarse poco a poco, suspiró pesadamente. Y cuando la puerta de la habitación de John se abrió y luego se cerró después de unos segundos, finalmente Sherlock abrió su puerta.

Contemplando momentáneamente el pasillo por donde el doctor hubiera estado hace un momento. Respiró hondo y luego suspiró. Las cosas eran complicadas cuando se trataba de cosas emocionales que él no entendía. Y no estaba seguro de querer entender.

Pero al menos por ahora, no quería hablar con John.

Estúpido cumpleaños, esas cosas para él, no eran importantes. Pero a John parecía importarle.

Y él había intentado ser considerado, de verdad considerado. Por primera vez en su vida.

…

…

…

…

**..:: Fin Capitulo Cuatro ::..**

…

…

…

…

**N.A.:** _¡Muchas gracias a todas por sus lindos comentarios! Capítulo extra largo por su apoyo a esta pequeña historia. En realidad el capitulo iba a ser mucho más largo, pero ya ven que después en verdad resultaba muy extenso. En el próximo capitulo verán el cumpleaños atrasado de John junto a Sherlock. Aunque seamos honestas, John merece un cumpleaños normal, y junto con Sherlock eso es un poco imposible. xD_

_Pero al final esos dos ya son inseparables, solo necesitan mediar un poco su situación. Gracias una vez más por sus comentarios y espero que el capitulo les haya gustado._

_Lube: Si, también es uno de mis juegos favoritos, y más si es entre varias personas. Es más relajo y diversión. xD Espero que el capitulo te haya gustando, y gracias por tu comentario. =D_


	5. El cuerpo, traiciona

**Cosas Fabulosas**

El cuerpo traiciona

**Quinta Parte**

…

…

…

…

En contraste con lo que la gente pudiera pensar.

A Sherlock Holmes no es que le disguste el contacto humano, sencillamente no es algo que le plazca compartir con cualquiera, y cuando se enfrenta a alguien que lo quiere matar, que es la mayoría del tiempo, pues sencillamente no cuenta. Por que es necesario para que no lo maten. Y vencer.

Y de todas formas es distinto, ha abrazado a la señora Hudson, incluso a Molly para navidad cuando se comportó como un reverendo idiota, tanto, que hasta él mismo se dio cuenta de su propio error y tuvo que hacer algo para remediarlo.

De todas formas, de una manera u otra. John siempre era la excepción.

Siempre.

Estaban esos pequeños gestos, que a Watson tanto molestaban, pero que si el doctor se fijara un poco más, podría darse cuenta que era un privilegio que nadie más poseía, cuando le pedía a John que buscara el celular en la chaqueta mientras él la llevaba puesta. Era un signo obvio de 'Confío en ti, tan ciegamente como para dejar que invadas mi espacio personal'

Para otros, podría parecer una reverenda estupidez, pero para Sherlock cada palabra, cada acción, cada decisión por mínima que esta pareciera tenía una razón, incluso hasta múltiples. En conclusión John era el único aparte de Irene capaz de acercársele tanto, aunque claro, Adler se acercaba por voluntad propia, John lo hacía por que el mismo Sherlock se lo permitía.

Y quizá, por ahí, había empezado el primer de sus errores.

Dejarle saber a John que era importante y tenía acceso a su espacio personal.

No ha dormido en casi toda la noche. Del día siguiente al cumpleaños de John. Y eso no sería en completa novedad si no se encontrara en la situación que se encontraba. Había conciliado el sueño luego de la una de la madrugada, y entonces, dos horas después, había abierto los ojos.

Luego no había podido volver a conciliar el sueño.

Algo desnudo, vulnerable, con poco espacio en su cama y mirando fijamente el techo mientras trataba de asimilar el por que se había permitido ser tan terriblemente irracional. Oh, si… Ya lo recordaba. Su cuerpo, su estúpido cuerpo. Que como siempre lo traicionaba. Bueno, no como siempre, solo cuando la situación era extrema.

Como aquella vez en Baskerville. Su cuerpo entero temblando, del miedo. Traicionando su parte racional.

Es así, como había llegado hasta esa situación. Al menos esa era la única excusa valida que encontraba. Su cuerpo traicionándolo de nuevo. Parpadeó en medio del silencio de la habitación, con su cabello sobre la almohada y la sábana medio tapando su cuerpo.

—Mmh…

El cuerpo junto a su cama se movió, pesadamente, seguramente sin darse cuenta del lugar en que se encontraba. Boca abajo en la cama, la espalda desnuda, sin que sus cuerpos se rozaran siquiera. Con la luz del sol apaleando el sueño que al menos debería ser reparador en contraste con el del día anterior.

El perfil de John era imposible de ver, su cabello estaba a la vista. Y seguramente su rostro estaba un poco arrugado ante la luz que se colaba por la ventana. Sherlock sintió un estirón molesto en el estómago. Analizando su situación, observando la amplia espalda de su compañero.

Hace un día había sido el cumpleaños de John.

Ayer habían decidido salir a celebrar atrasado su dichoso cumpleaños.

Así había empezado todo. Y ahora, así, es como habían terminado.

…

…

…

…

**23 horas antes.**

Temprano en la mañana, John se había levantado. Sherlock es su amigo, uno de lo más cercano probablemente. Independiente del tiempo, es una excepción en su vida, difícil de comprender, pero es así, poco tiempo, gran confianza. Y ya es irreparable. Las cosas no van a cambiar, y él tampoco quiere que cambien.

El punto es que esa mañana el doctor Watson se levantó temprano, con él animo renovado. Planeando que las cosas con Sherlock fueran como siempre. Las disculpas de por medio quería evitarlas. Pero si Sherlock pudo hacerlo una vez, entonces él también podría.

Preparó el café, hizo un poco de tostadas a riesgo de saber que Sherlock rara vez comía, pero pensó que sería una buena oportunidad. Cuando terminó de preparar el desayuno, Sherlock apareció en la cocina. Con su bata puesta y mirando el lugar como si estuviera todo fuera de lugar.

—¿John?

—Buen día, Sherlock. He preparado el desayuno.

La mano de Watson se extendió orgullosa sobre la mesa, hubo un momento algo largo en el que Sherlock no se movió, pero luego, cuidando sus movimientos. Sherlock decidió tomar asiento, justo frente a su amigo. En un profundo silencio que no pretendía ir más allá del necesario.

Sherlock observó, la pequeña bailarina sonrisa en los labios de su compañero. Estaba feliz y no podía deducir si era por todo lo que hubiera hecho el día anterior en su cumpleaños, o si simplemente estaba feliz por haber preparado el desayuno.

Si John quería arreglar las cosas, ¿no podía implemente fingir que nada había pasado y ya?

—¿Qué sucede?

Los ojos de John se posaron sobre los suyos, y Sherlock solo respiró profundo, cerró los ojos y cruzó sus brazos. Como si hablar fuera algo mecánico.

—Estás usando el suéter que te regalé.

—Si, me gustó mucho. Gracias.

—No tienes que usarlo por sentirte culpable.

—No lo hago por eso.

John arrugó el entrecejo y fue tan predecible, que Sherlock prefirió beber un poco de café.

—Claro, ¿por qué habrías de sentirte culpable?

Entonces ocurrió, justo como Sherlock esperaba, el cerebro de John se desajustó un rato y luego soltó la tostada en su mano y lo miró con algo de arrepentimiento.

—Escucha, Sherlock. Ayer simplemente creí que…

—No importa, de todas formas no tiene sentido hablar sobre algo que ya ocurrió y no generó repercusiones.

El gesto molesto en el rostro de Watson se acentuó, colocando los codos sobre la mesa, como si Sherlock sencillamente no lo dejara disculparse en paz. Como si no quisiera que las cosas se solucionaran con relativa calma.

—Si hubieron repercusiones, Sherlock. Me siento mal y…

—Te contradices, John. Dijiste que no te sentías culpable.— John abrió la boca, dispuesto a replicar, pero Sherlock solo movió un poco la cabeza. –Además, estás anteponiéndote en la situación "Me siento mal…" demasiado egocéntrico en verdad, ¿las repercusiones caen sobre ti? y luego yo soy el sociópata.

Las palabras de Sherlock estuvieron llenas de sarcasmo al final. John pensó que cada vez que Sherlock hablaba demasiado siempre provocaba golpearlo, pero Holmes ahora, por primera vez, en realidad parecía ofendido. Por más inverosímil que eso pareciera.

—No me dejaste terminar, Sherlock.

—En todo caso me tiene sin cuidado lo que…

—¡Ya calla!— John se levantó, golpeando con la palma de sus manos la mesa, logrando que Sherlock abriera sus ojos como única muestra de sorpresa ante su impasible rostro. –NO quise ser descortés. Debí pasar algo de tiempo contigo en mi cumpleaños por que eres más mi amigo que cualquiera con quien pasé el día de ayer. Pero no trates de voltear la historia como si yo fuera el malo. Sé que tienes problemas para expresar y comportarte de acuerdo a los aburridos eventos personales del tedioso John Watson, pero al menos hubieras dicho 'Feliz cumpleaños' y yo no habría salido de casa en todo el día.

Sherlock permaneció inmune un rato más, observando los rasgos frustrados de John mientras lo miraba certeramente, esperando una respuesta. Con el enojo aún palpable en sus facciones.

—Entonces… ¿te gustó el suéter?

John sonrió, empezando a ver como Sherlock comía sin problemas la pequeña tostada sobre su plato. Siendo que hoy no era el día que Sherlock ocupaba para comer, pero aún así, cuando notó al detective alimentarse sin atreverse a mirarlo con ese hielo en la mirada, John pudo tomar asiento y sentirse aliviado.

—Si, ¿dónde lo compraste?

—Oh, en una tienda cualquiera. Pasé y vi lo simplón y aburrido que se encontraba en una de las estanterías. Supe que lo amarías.

John rodó los ojos y recordó lo cruelmente sincero que podía llegar a ser su amigo.

…

…

…

…

—Ese imbécil…

Sherlock observó con cuidado la manera en que Watson limpiaba el polvo de su nuevo suéter, algo adolorido en su hombro ante el golpe que aquel criminal en su intento de huida le había dado al doctor. Leve momento de reacción y Sherlock lo había atrapado con un severo golpe en la quijada.

Un poco más fuerte de lo normal, solo por que en un primer momento Sherlock pensó, que John estaba verdaderamente herido. Impulsividades de su cuerpo traicionero pensó.

—Debería tener más cuidado.

Sally apareció de repente, con un poco de hielo que fue colocado en el hombro de John quien jadeó satisfecho cuando el dolor disminuyó un poco al parecer. Sherlock únicamente desvió la mirada, directo hacía la puerta donde Lestrade aparecía.

—Bien, ya tenemos su confesión. Warren admitió haber clonado el contrato y cambiado los parámetros de pago, ahora solo tenemos que hallar a su novia quien es la que escondió los papeles reales.

Scotland Yard solía ser aburrido, pero Sherlock pensó en ese instante que lo único que mantenía su mente ocupada era ese golpe tremendamente fuerte que le lanzó al insulso de Warren cuando queriendo escapar golpeó a Watson. Su cerebro se desconectó y él actuó agresivamente, más que por detenerlo, por el golpe que Warren había infringido a John.

—Bueno, supongo que de eso si se pueden encargar ustedes.

Sherlock acomodó un poco mejor su abrigo, recibió la mirada molesta de Donovan ante sus palabras pero poco le importó, mirando en ese momento a su compañero.

—¿Nos vamos, John?

Fue un leve momento, como si se congelara el tiempo y nadie entendiera lo que sucedía. Lestrade miró a Sherlock fijamente. Donovan solo movió su mirada de Holmes a Watson y John un poco confundido solo levantó la mirada, directo a esos ojos claros de Holmes.

—Eh… si, claro. Vamos.

Había sido una pregunta. Sherlock jamás preguntaba, solo ordenaba. Y fuera la razón que fuera, por la que ahora Sherlock hubiera sonado interrogativo, John no pensaba arruinar el momento y solo optó por levantarse y caminar junto al detective, directo hacía la salida de Scotland Yard.

…

…

…

…

—Extraño los casos que te tomaba más de dos horas resolver.

El comentario vago de John se perdió entre las calles, Sherlock estaba callado, deliberadamente más autista de lo normal y John no podía entender el por qué, cuando anteriormente ya habían quedado en que todo estaba bien. Sherlock se detuvo de repente, en medio de la gente que caminaba.

John se preguntó, ¿por qué no habían tomado un taxi?

Después de todo, llevaban más de dos horas caminando.

—Ayer, ¿qué hiciste durante tu cumpleaños?

—Pues salí con Sarah después de cenar, y nos encontramos con Lestrade que nos invitó a tomar algo en un bar con unos compañeros de Scotland Yard.

—Aburrido, ¿qué tiene de bueno sentarse a matar neuronas? Y no lo digo solo por el alcohol, sino también por las 'interesantes' conversaciones que pueden haber mantenido.

—Es solo diversión, Sherlock. No es necesario que sean conversaciones demasiado profundas.

Sherlock frunció el ceño. Encaminándose nuevamente como si la conversación no hubiera sucedido. Y John pensó que últimamente él estaba siendo demasiado directo y cruel, muy al estilo Sherlock, o sencillamente el menor de los Holmes estaba siendo muy susceptible.

Sin embargo cuando el más alto se abrió paso entre las personas y caminó directo hacía uno de los bares, John se sintió más perdido que en un principio.

—¿Sherlock?

—Vamos a beber un poco.

—¿Qué?

John sacudió un poco la cabeza, como si lo hubieran cacheteado un poco.

—Tú no bebes, Sherlock.

—Yo no fumo, es distinto.

Sherlock abrió la puerta, y las pocas luces en el lugar dejaron a John un poco aturdido, era imposible que Sherlock estuviera sencillamente abriendo la puerta de aquel lugar y pretendiendo ingresar. Era como ¿extraño? ¿Una pesadilla?

—¿No vienes?

La puerta permanecía abierta, Holmes sosteniéndola un rato. Esperando por él.

Y John dio un primer paso. El primer craso error.

…

…

…

…

—¡Entonces Anderson comenzó con su estúpida historia sobre la única vez en su vida que hizo algo emocionante y le disparó a un tipo que estaba huyendo de la escena del crimen!— John rió estridentemente. —¡De verdad! Que triste que eso haya sido lo más aventurero que ha hecho.

Sherlock seguía teniendo sus reservas sobre beber, pero las dos botellas de cerveza a su alrededor y sentía ese sabor incómodo en la boca, para nada agradable que subyugaba sentidos y cordura. Aunque él estaba en perfecto estado. Las ocho botellas de John evidentemente empezaban a hacerle efecto.

—Imagino que Donovan también estaba ahí.

—Oh, claro. Y los hubieras visto, hubo un rato en que se alejaron 'disimuladamente' hacía una esquina oscura, ellos juran que nadie los vio pero fue demasiado evidente, eso o yo estoy volviéndome más observador.

Una vez más la botella estuvo en sus labios, sus ojos se cerraron y el sabor palpó en su lengua. Amargo, de mal gusto y con sus pobres sentidos decayendo como viles débiles soldados. Aunque por lo menos no a la misma velocidad que los de John.

—La verdad es que te estas volviendo más observador.— John pareció complacido con su respuesta, y Sherlock sonrió ante aquella sonrisa tonta que el doctor dibujó en su rostro. –Gracias a mi, claro.

—Imbécil…

John llevó la cerveza a su boca, indignado. Y Sherlock rió divertido.

Siempre era así. John lograba en él esas risas profundas, en el que su rostro se arrugaba y no importaba, en que no interesaba si el resto lo veía reír de esa forma a pesar de ser un sociópata declarado. John provocaba que Sherlock a veces, solo de repente, quisiera vivir la vida como John Watson lo hacía.

—¡Hey, joven! ¡Traiga un vodka!

Entretenido, no pudo detener a tiempo al doctor cuando se levantó de su asiento y levantó el brazo. Preocupado o no. Culpa del licor o no. Sherlock solo pudo reír un poco más y ver como un muchacho se lees acercaba con una botella en la mano.

…

…

…

…

—¡¿En verdad ibas a tomarte la maldita pastilla?— Más que una pregunta era una afirmación, fuerte y divertida en la boca de John ante la confesión de Holmes. Quien reía ante la expresión del hombre frente a él. —¡Eres un maldito sádico!

Sherlock rió un poco más. Y John se sirvió otro vaso. Ya tres botellas acumuladas en la mesa, inferir en aquella situación era imposible, pero de repente parecían estar pasándola tan bien. De repente, Sherlock parecía… tan humano. Que era refrescante.

—Se me ocurrió algo…

—¿Qué cosa, Sherlock?

—¿Quién va a pagar todo esto?

John rió en esta ocasión, acompañado por la risa de Sherlock que sostenía en su mano un poco de aquel vaso todavía a medio beber.

—Si Donovan te viera.— John lo señaló, con el vaso entre sus dedos. –De seguro dejaría de decirte rarito.

—Odio, los diminutivos.

John se carcajeó, como si ahora reír fuera tan fácil.

—¿Te molesta más el diminutivo que el insulto en si.

Sherlock levantó un poco los hombros en señal de la nula importancia que le daba al tema, John sonrió y descubrió la botella vacía, realizó un pequeño puchero con los labios. Moviendo inconscientemente la botella de un lado a otro en su mano.

—¿Pido un poco de whisky?

La acción se volvió a repetir, Sherlock levantó los hombros y John rió.

…

…

…

…

—¡..Y los cumplo feliz~!

—¡Shh! John, que la señora Hudson te va a escuchar.

John rió, tapando un poco su boca, mientras su brazo que se encontraba sobre los hombros de Holmes, se apresó con más fuerza. Solo para no tambalear mientras subían por las estrechas escaleras y sus cuerpo se pegaban más allá de lo necesario.

Los pasos un poco desajustados. Y las risitas molestas, subiendo cerca de la media noche. John miró el perfil de Sherlock, refinado y con aquella piel blanca y suave, aquella mano suelta se deslizó por la mejilla de Holmes, y el cuerpo de Sherlock se tensó.

—Tu piel es suave, Sherlock… ¿por qué?

Por un instante, leve y claudicado. Sherlock no supo que responder, habían tantas posibilidades de respuestas, alimentación, genética. Y Sherlock solo se quedó callado, viendo esos ojos profundos con los que John lo miraba.

—Mejor guarda silencio, John y entremos.

—No es justo… tú no estás tan ebrio como yo.

La cabeza de John se posó sobre los hombros de Sherlock, y ambos caminaron dentro del apartamento. El olor a licor era palpable, pero en el estado en que se encontraban a ninguno pareció importarle. Sherlock dejó a John en el sillón. Acostado y con la boca abierta.

Observó a su amigo por unos segundos y luego, sencillamente sacudió un poco su cabello, encaminándose directo a su habitación. Se encontraba mareado, la cabeza le daba vueltas y el sabor del licor mezclado en su boca no se iban, Sherlock supuso que debía cambiarse y lavarse la boca, pero cuando ya se había quedado en pantalón la puerta de su habitación se abrió, John estaba en el resquicio de la puerta.

—¿Por qué tú debes dormir en la cama?

Sherlock se sintió repentinamente inestable. Viendo a John caminar hacía él, mirándolo tan fijamente que sintió un escalofrió entero recorrerlo. Y ahí estaba, su cuerpo nuevamente traicionándolo.

—¿Quieres la cama? Yo puedo dormir en el sofá.

Pero John rió, como si la idea le sonara sencillamente ridícula.

—No seas idiota, Sherlock. Ni que jamás hubieras compartido cama con otra persona.

—Bueno realmente…

El brazo de John estuvo repentinamente en su pecho. Empujándolo contra la cama. Ambos rebotando un poco ante lo mullido que se encontraba el colchón. El cabello de Sherlock fue el que más se alborotó. Y miró la sonrisa divertida de John contra la almohada.

—Hace calor…

—Es por qué tienes la camisa, el suéter y la chaqueta. Oh, y las ventanas están cerradas.

—Sherlock.

—¿Si?

—Cállate.

Holmes sonrió, su amigo empezó a arrodillarse, sin embargo cuando Watson empezó a despojarse de la chaqueta la sonrisa se borró, como si de pronto se sintiera verdaderamente incómodo. Luego le siguió el suéter y finalmente la camisa.

De la cintura para arriba John se encontraba desnudo, y Sherlock sintió un pequeño escalofrío recorrerlo nuevamente. El cuerpo de John se dejó caer nuevamente sobre el colchón, con el rostro hundido en la almohada.

—Sherlock.

—¿Si?

Un poco tenso y nervioso, Sherlock se decidió por mirar a su amigo que permanecía en la misma imperturbable forma. Solo que ahora tenía los ojos cerrados y su espalda desnuda reposaba al aire. Sherlock de pronto descubrió que deseaba tocar esa piel en la espalda de John.

John había tocado su mejilla descaradamente hace unos minutos, ¿podría él tocar su espalda sin problemas?

—Sherlock.

—Dime John.

—¿Podrías abrazarme?

—¿Qué?

John sonrió, abriendo un poco los ojos, como si el cuerpo le pesara demasiado.

—Siempre tengo que ser el fuerte, John en quien todos se pueden apoyar. Por una vez, ¿podría sentir que hay alguien en quien apoyarme? ¿Alguien a quien abrazar?

Sherlock no pensó en un discurso o algún recuerdo que le permitiera negarse, solo estiró sus brazos, poco a poco hacía el cuerpo de Watson, apresando su cuerpo entre el suyo, sus brazos apresándolo sin demasiada fuerza. Pero trasmitiendo el calor necesario.

Era absorbente, un placer repentino que Sherlock experimentaba, como novato.

Y su quijada se apoyó en el cabello de John marcando en sus recuerdos esa sonrisa acogedora del doctor. Y cerró los ojos, por un breve segundo que de repente, sin que el mismo Sherlock se diera cuenta, se transformó en horas.

…

…

…

…

La confrontación de sus sentidos llegó después.

Cuando el alba acunó y se acentuó en aquella mañana despejada, cuando el cuerpo de John Watson junto al suyo empezó a moverse cada vez más incómodo por el calor suavemente tejido por el día. Y el solo impartible que se adentraba en las oscuridades de su habitación.

Sherlock lo miró, girando apenas para poder ver como John empezaba a moverse hacía a él, con los ojos molestamente cerrados hasta que finalmente pudo acostumbrarse a la luz, a pesar de la resaca y sus correspondientes malestares, John Watson abrió los ojos y Holmes sintió nuevamente ese escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, Molesto e implacable.

La voz de John sonaba reseca, confundida y asombrada.

—¿Sherlock?

Y luego de eso, la primera idea del día vino a la mente del menor de los Holmes, tal vez hubiera sido bueno, aprovechar que se había levantado antes y salir de ahí, para evitar el momento incomodo. Y los recuerdos inevitables.

…

…

…

…

**..:: Fin de la Quinta Parte ::..**

…

…

…

…

**N.A.:** _ ¿Demoré mucho en publicar? Creo que no, pero de algún modo siento que si, tal vez por que he estado un poco delicada de salud y eso me ha mantenido alejada de mi laptop… =(_

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, tenía planeando este capitulo desde que empecé a escribir el capitulo del cumpleaños de John. Sherlock y sus confusiones corpóreas, me fascina en especial cuando John ni enterado.. xD ¿les ha gustado? Espero que si, y puedan dejarme sus comentarios. =D_

_Por cierto, cualquier error, mis disculpas, lo he terminado y revisado, y pienso que está bien, pero no ha sido una revisión profunda así que espero que en verdad esté todo bien, sino es así, pues lo corregiré más adelante, gracias por pasarse un rato por aquí y comentar. _

_EloraP: Si, Sherlock aunque no lo demuestra, por supuesto que se preocupa, muy a su manera, pero lo hace.. xD Gracias por tu review. Espero que te haya gustado la continuación. =D_

_Lube: Pues si, es raro que John no estuviera al pendiente de Sherlock, pero digamos que a parte de enojado, estaba ocupado. Con su cumpleaños y la gente celebrándolo.. xD Digamos que aquí hay un poquito de slash, no mucho pero lo hay, y procuraré que de a poco vaya subiendo de tono. Démosle un poco de tiempo a los chicos. Jeje.. Gracias por leer, nos vemos en la siguiente actu. Espero que te haya gustado. :) _


	6. Querido hermano mayor

**Cosas Fabulosas**

Querido hermano mayor

**Sexta Parte**

…

…

…

…

John no podía evitar levantar su mirada hacía Sherlock cada que probaba un bocado de su desayuno. Bebía jugo y su mirada se deslizaba hacía ese rostro. Y sus manos buscaban un poco de calma sin que se movieran nerviosas cada tanto.

Estaba desubicado, y no poder tantear el terreno, lo preocupaba.

Sherlock había empezado a leer el diario y parecía concentrado en ello, lo suficiente como para fingir que en realidad ignoraba las constantes miradas de John. Y sinceramente, John se lo agradecía. Pero ver a Sherlock junto a él en la misma cama, como primera imagen de la mañana luego de una borrachera como la de la noche pasada. Pues… era un poco, no, muy aturdidor.

La expresión de Sherlock al verlo no había variado ni un poco, apenas y le había pronunciado un escueto 'Buen día' y luego como si nada había abandonado la cama, directo hacía el baño como si fuera un día más y no fueran dos hombres a medio vestir sobre una misma cama, luego de una noche de tragos.

Oh… Hasta pensarlo era aturdidor.

John sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, no había pasado nada. Tenía que aferrarse a ello. Así él estuviera muy, pero muy ebrio, jamás intentaría pues… Meterle mano a Sherlock. NUNCA. Y en el caso remoto, en una realidad paralela, confusa y distante que lo intentara. Pues Sherlock JAMÁS se dejaría. Mínimo lo hubiera golpeado.

Si, John quería convencerse de ello.

Pero cada vez era más difícil.

Miraba su cuerpo, lo revisó con cuidado en cuanto se duchó, no había señas de nada. Y como podía había visto el cuerpo de Holmes, tampoco había nada. Pero no por eso podía asegurar que en realidad no había pasado nada. Suspiró, como si el apetito se hubiera marchado.

Entonces Sherlock bajó el diario, bufó y reviró los ojos.

—Ya basta, John. Deja de revolotear esas neuronas a medio uso en tu cerebro. Ayer no pasó NADA. Ahora por favor deja de molestarme, que quiero revisar si hay algo bueno en el diario.

John se quedó completamente paralizado. Incluso, no pudo respirar como en unos treinta segundos antes de que fuera necesario y diera una gran bocanada de aire. La aclaración de Sherlock había llegado de improviso. Lo había sorprendido / asustado y mortificado un poco.

Aunque, ¿cómo lo estaba molestando? Si solo lo había estado mirando. John prefirió no argumentar algo más y simplemente comenzó a recoger los platos sobre la mesa. El ambiente aún era un poco tenso. Tal vez, debería ir a trabajar un rato y olvidarse de cosas tan insulsas, como las llamaba Sherlock. Y ya.

…

…

…

…

—¿Estás queriendo decirme que viste a los dos en un bar? ¿A los dos?

Anderson asintió y Donovan sonrió, con autosuficiencia. Como si no fuera una novedad enterarse de ello. Y en verdad se tratara únicamente de algo que necesitaba confirmar. El hombre frente a ella solo continuó limpiando un poco sus manos y Sally cruzó sus brazos. Mirando distraídamente un punto perdido.

—¿En qué piensas?

—En la razón por la que lo niegan. No es que a alguien llegue a sorprenderle, si algún día se atreven a confesarlo.

El cerebro del hombre pareció trabajar rápido y de inmediato levantó sus manos.

—Wow… Detente ahí, Sally. Una cosa es que los haya visto en un bar bebiendo y riendo. Y otra muy distinta que… Pues, haya algo entre ellos.

Anderson hizo una pequeña mueca de desagrado, arrugando un poco la nariz. Y Sally de inmediato rodó los ojos.

—Por favor, ¿vas a decirme que alguna vez has visto al rarito reír?

—Bueno, tampoco es como si fuéramos amigos. Así que no puedes poner solo eso como prueba.

Sally tuvo que cerrar la boca un instante. Aquello era una forma decente de rebatir sus suposiciones, sin embargo ella no se atrevía a replicar, por que sencillamente era difícil hacerle entender a un hombre, aún más a un hombre como Anderson, de cosas sencillas que son como esas pistas invisibles que el rarito ve.

Puede que Holmes tenga lo suyo, para ver respuestas en las cosas más sencillas y desapercibidas. Pero las mujeres también podían hacer algo parecido. Y ella podía aseverar sin miedo a equivocarse que ahí había algo más. En pequeñas expresiones y acciones que eran comunes, pero que no lo eran en alguien como Sherlock Holmes.

Para su suerte, Lestrade salía de su oficina en ese momento, con un par de carpetas en las manos. Hablando con el teléfono entre su oreja y su hombro. Seguramente con su esposa.

—…De acuerdo, hablamos en casa entonces. Ahora estoy ocupado. Nos vemos luego.

Donovan codeó a Anderson, el hombre la miró confundido pero captó la señal al rato. Acercándose a Lestrade y ofreciéndose a ayudarlo con las carpetas. Evidentemente, el hombre lo miró extrañado y guardó el celular en el bolsillo.

—¿Desean algo?

—Ahora que lo pregunta…— Sally se acercó sin problemas, con una expresión que pretendía ser confiable. –Nos preguntábamos si usted alguna vez había visto reír al ra… Sherlock Holmes.

Sally había intentado corregirse lo mejor que pudo, pero Greg ya había arrugado el entrecejo y colocado su barrera cuando le hablaban del menor de los Holmes.

—No entiendo a qué viene esa pregunta.

—Es solo curiosidad.

Lestrade solo arrugó el entrecejo, para mala suerte de Donovan un mensaje llegó y el hombre pareció distraerse con ello. Parecía importante.

—Dejen esos papeles donde Oliver.

—Pero…

—Por algo te ofreciste a ayudar ¿no, Anderson?

Lestrade sonrió divertido y se marchó, respondiendo el mensaje en su celular. Y Donovan únicamente cruzó sus brazos. Molesta por que se fue sin darle la dichosa respuesta.

…

…

…

…

—Así que me enteré muy tarde lo de su cumpleaños.

Cuando John salió del departamento. Con la excusa burda de ir ha hacer un poco de compras al supermercado, cuando no hace mucho había ido con Sherlock, creyó que iba a relajarse un poco, pasar el mal rato.

Pero a dos calles de Baker, un auto negro se plantó a sus pies y John no pudo sino bufar molesto y desviar la mirada. Diez minutos después se encontraba en algún restaurante elegante. Sentado frente a Mycroft Holmes y con una comida por la cual el jamás hubiera pagado, con todo lo que costaba, seguramente hubiera podido pagar dos rentas a la señora Hudson.

—¿En serio pretende que le crea que no sabía que era mi cumpleaños? Usted que todo lo sabe.

—No soy Dios, señor Watson.

John viró los ojos.

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso, Mycroft.

La comida intacta en su plato y decidió por educación empezar a comer un poco, solo que la atenta mirada de Mycroft lo hacía sentir terriblemente expuesto y de ningún modo pretendía que dedujera con quien y dónde había dormido al noche anterior.

—Supe que ayer usted y Sherlock salieron a beber.

Y ahí estaba la razón de un todo. John incluso se atoró con un poco de vino, claro… Mycroft no estaba ahí para desearle un feliz cumpleaños ni mucho menos. Mycroft estaba ahí, por que John había sacado de su autodenominada estabilidad a Sherlock por un día. Y eso, parecía intrigarle.

—Fue un par de copas, nada importante.

—Fue por que Sherlock no estuvo con usted en su cumpleaños, ¿cierto?

John de inmediato frunció el ceño.

—Si tanto sabes, ¿por qué te molestas en venir a sacarme en cara lo vigilados que nos tienes? No entiendo que ganas con eso.

—Entender, por qué Sherlock cree que tú eres especial.

Las miradas se cruzaron un breve instante, John luchó por no desviar la mirada, pero después de un rato Mycroft sonrió, cruzado de piernas, llevando un poco de vino a su boca.

—Aunque debo admitir que al menos es usted divertido, doctor John Watson.

El apetito se había esfumado, si es que alguna vez lo tuvo desde que viera el rostro del mayor de los Holmes. Estaba buscando que se molestara, probablemente un golpe. ¿Es que los Holmes tenían esa capacidad innata por que cada palabra que saliera de su boca fuera una invitación para ser golpeado?

—¿Soy un payaso para ustedes?

—No creo que la palabra 'payaso' sea la definición correcta. Pero algo parecido debe ser si es que Sherlock se toma tantas molestias con usted, ¿no?

Mycroft lo estaba orillando a sus límites más adversos. ¿En verdad sería tan malo golpearlo en este instante y que seguridad lo echara a patadas? Se cansó de dar excusas, de convencer a los demás de que no era gay y que por supuesto de serlo, en el remoto caso de que lo fuera, no podía fijarse en su amigo Sherlock Holmes, por que eso sería terriblemente masoquista en primer lugar.

—Sea como sea, creo que nuestro tiempo de calidad y paciencia juntos llegó a su límite. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

—¿Cosas como comprar leche?

John había empezado a levantarse, pero apretó sus puños. No iba a golpearlo, no iba a darle ese gusto.

—Entre otras cosas, de algo debemos alimentarnos.

—Sherlock casi no come, dice que digerir ralentiza su tiempo y capacidad de analizar. Es sorprendente como ahora que usted prepara la comida se alimenta con más frecuencia. Eso sin contar con el hecho de que a aprendido a usar el pronombre 'nosotros' en vez de su usual 'yo'

Insinuaciones y más insinuaciones que a John empezaban a resbalarle por completo. No importaba, que dijera lo que diera la gana. Mycroft no iba a tener el gusto de verlo exasperado. De ninguna manera.

—Como sea, que tengas un buen día Mycroft.

—Igualmente doctor Watson, por cierto…— John giró antes de abandonar la mesa, solo para ver a Mycroft sonreír mientras contemplaba en vino tinto en su copa. –Durmió plácidamente por lo visto, ¿la cama de Sherlock es tan cómoda?

Entonces ocurrió, la paciencia de John se acabó y las palmas de sus manos golpearon la mesa, llamando la atención de varios de los comensales a su alrededor.

—Escúchame bien Mycroft Holmes. No importa las influencias que tengas o lo importante que seas para la fuerza Británica. Es más ¡me importa un carajo!, pero metete esto en la tullida cabeza tuya. No soy gay. Y definitivamente de serlo, jamás me fijaría en alguien como Sherlock .

Para su molestia, John observó a Mycroft sonreír y negar sutilmente con la cabeza.

—Que conveniente y cliché al mismo tiempo.

John arrugó el entrecejo confundido, pero en cuanto Holmes hubiera levantado un poco su copa en dirección a él. Giró y descubrió a Sherlock a unos pasos de distancia de donde él se encontraba. La expresión de Sherlock no parecía molesta ni herida. Solo estaba ahí, tan frío como de costumbre, sin un atisbo de emoción en sus facciones.

Trató de pensar en algo que decir, por el largo momento en que sus ojos se encontraron. Pero Sherlock no se movió, y John optó por desviar la mirada, y suspirar.

—Nos vemos luego, Sherlock.

Se marchó de ahí, por que necesitaba un poco de tiempo para pensar en lo que había dicho. Para que no se escuchara tan mal, con empezaba a pensar que había sonado.

En cuanto John se hubiera marchado, Sherlock acortó la distancia hacía la mesa de Mycroft y afiló la mirada, con una marca de molestia evidenciada en esa mueca en la que se había transformado su rostro.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que nos dejes en paz?

—Precisamente le comentaba al doctor Watson el excelente trabajo que ha hecho contigo, logrando que dejes de usar el 'yo' y hubieras aprendido a usar el 'nosotros' aunque es obvio que solo lo aplicas con él.

—Mycroft… ¿tan aburrida es tu vida?

—Un poco, si.

La descarada sonrisa en el mayor, solo logró que Sherlock respirara profundo y se enderezara un poco más.

—Pues cuando yo estoy aburrido, disparo.

En ese instante, Mycroft se levantó de su asiento. Indignado y molesto a la vez.

—¿Estás amenazándome, Sherlock?

—Solo te estoy recomendando que busques un nuevo pasatiempo en vez de entrometerte en la vida de los demás. Solo eso.

Mycroft soltó un dejado bufido. Arreglando las muñequeras de su camisa. Como si hubiera recordado de repente que había más gente mirándolos.

—Él durmió apoyado en tu brazo izquierdo, ¿cierto? Se nota que no tienes la movilidad acostumbrada. ¿Cuánto tiempo soportaste su peso? ¿O es que ridículamente conciliaste el sueño a su lado?

Y así llegó, sorpresivo y con más fuerza de la necesaria. El golpe un mero impulso indescriptible a los ojos de Sherlock. Que se le quedaría grabado en la retina por años. Aún, contra su voluntad. Su puño estrellándose en la blanca mejilla de su hermano mayor, como una gran ofensa. Haciéndolo caer sentado de vuelta en la silla.

El ruido había sido evidente. Todos posaban sus ojos en él, como si de pronto contuvieran incluso hasta el aire. La imagen de Mycroft en la silla, observando su mano con la poca sangre que salía por la comisura de sus labios y lo repentinamente satisfecho que se encontraba.

¿Es eso lo que John había sentido cuando lo había golpeado en las afueras de la casa de Irene Adler?

Buscó la mirada de su hermano y no se amilanó.

—Por cierto… La dieta no está haciendo bien su trabajo.

Respiró profundo sin mediar alguna palabra más y caminó lo más elegante que pudo hasta la salida y luego desapareció, para pensar un instante en el por qué se había sentido tan débil y desnudo con ese avasallante comentario, tanto que había actuado irracionalmente.

…

…

…

…

—¿Se siente bien, señor?

Anthea ofreció un pequeño pañuelo blanco que Mycroft tomó sin problemas, limpiando un poco de la sangre que emanaba de su boca. Aún con la mirada de las personas a su alrededor, y los inminentes comentarios que sin duda se propagarían.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

—¿Era necesario todo esto?

Mycroft sonrió un poco, pero pronto descubrió que aquello dolía mucho. Y Anthea junto a él solo lo miró con algo de empatía.

—A Sherlock es necesario empujarlo para que reaccione, sino jamás verá más allá de su nariz. Y John Watson es un caso especial y similar a Sherlock al mismo tiempo. Si no los presionas, sencillamente nunca avanzarán.

—Pero, ¿era necesario arriesgar su integridad física? Era obvio que alguno de los dos lo golpearía.

—Bueno, mis cálculos fallaron. En verdad pensé que sería el doctor, pero por suerte fue Sherlock y no fue tan fuerte. Pero digamos que quiero mucho a mi hermano menor y John Watson… Pues él no me cae mal. Es bastante aceptable la verdad.

Anthea lo miró con cuidado. Y luego solo se acomodó mejor en su asiento.

—Pues a mi John Watson me parece bastante común.

—Exactamente, Watson es tan común que combina a la perfección con Sherlock. Por que Sherlock tiene de común lo que Watson de extraordinario.

Un pequeño quejido salió de Holmes en cuanto uno de los meseros se hubiera parado junto a ellos, ofreciéndole una pequeña bolsita de hielo y Anthea lo hubiera colocado sobre su labio. El dolor era irrelevante en ese momento. Justo ahora, tocaba únicamente esperar un poco más. Y ver los resultados de su pequeña prueba de paciencia distribuida.

A pesar de lo mucho que odiaba esperar y que los resultados dependieran de agentes externos a él.

…

…

…

…

**..:: Fin Sexta Parte ::..**

…

…

…

…

**N.A.:** _He demorado más tiempo del usual, he estado un poco ocupada la verdad con otras actualizaciones, pero me alegra mucho que les haya gustado. Ya ven, como siempre todos de entrometidos en la relación de Sherlock y John. No los dejan simplemente estar… xD_

_Cuídense mucho y gracias a todos por sus lindos mensajes. _

_EloraP: Claro… El alcohol nunca es buen consejero.. xD Ya ves, pero a la final no pudieron alocarse tanto. En realidad a menos que Sherlock de verdad lo hubiera hecho quien sabe… Gracias por tu review. ;D_

_Hiro: Bueno no tengo planeado profundizar demasiado en aquel tema, en realidad dudo que Sherlock, a pesar de lo 'particular' que es, pueda tener el síndrome de Asperger, después de todo en contra de su voluntad tienes sus llamadas debilidades o afectos. Así que no creo que su personalidad vaya tanto así, pero planteado de alguna forma, podría quedar como un vago concepto de ello. Que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que este capitulo también guste. Muchas gracias por tu mensaje. ;D_

_Ariam18: Me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que este capitulo del mismo modo. =D_


End file.
